Jasmine Spirit
by Jennythe3
Summary: Jazz's Ghost Envy has got the best at her, and she becomes a halfa by going into the portal! How will Danny react to the new ghost girl? And when some enemies show up, will sibling rivalry get the best of them?
1. A New Halfa in Town

_**What would happen if Jazz's Ghost Envy pushed her to the limit and she goes into an off Portal? Pretend that there is an off button on the OUTSIDE. It's summer vacation in the story. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. **_

_Jazz's POV_

"Danny, you can't keep this secret anymore! Mom and Dad are so close to it, and you can't keep it up! There are too many ghosts... you need someone to help you!" I yelled to my brother. We were fighting again.

"No I don't Jazz. I don't need help fighting ghosts!" Danny yelled back. "I already have Sam and Tucker to back me up."

"What? So I'm not a good Ghost Getter? I'm not strong enough?" I replied, a bit hurt. He thinks because he is the one with superpowers, no one else is good enough. That's what it felt like to me.

"Jazz..." He started, before a familiar blue whisp came out of his mouth. "I've got to go. We'll finish this later." He transformed and flew off.

I almost screamed in frusturation. Then the thought hit me. What if _I _get Ghost Powers? Mom and Dad weren't home, so they wouldn't know. I've been thinking about it for a while, but someone is always home. No one would be able to know, except for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. AFTER it is already done. I felt around in my pocket for a logo I made at this new downtown store. I forget the name of the store right now, but it made personalized logos, Danny Phantom style.

I had stopped by the other day to make one, for this type of moment. I had it all thought out. Danny put a record on how to use his powers in his ghost file, just in case he forgot how to use them somehow. This way, I can develop them the same way Danny did.

I ran downstairs; adreneline was pumping through my veins. Hopefully Danny was fighting something stronger than the Box Ghost; I need some time.

I looked at the ghost portal, and checked the settings. They were the same as they were on the day of the accident. This was great. I hit an emergancy button that would turn off the ghost portal just in case we had a major ghost invasion, so we could block them out.

Now everything was the same as it was on the day of the accident. Except that this time, it was me instead of Danny.

I put a HAZMAT suit that looked like Danny's when he went into the portal, except it was for a girl, over my clothes.

I took the sticker of my dad's face off, and put the logo that I had in my pocket. It had a black J with a white S inside of it. Getting ready for electricity to run through me, I hit the on button, and braced myself.

A painful shock went through me, and I screamed as my appearance began to change. My jumpsuit swapped colors. My eyes were now acid green, and my hair was a dark blue color. **(AN: Blue is across from Orange on the color wheel, so that's why its blue)**

I seen my bones for a while like an X-Ray, before I crawled my way out. It was so painful... Maybe my decision was a bit rash. But, now I had to live with it. It was my choice, and I accepted it. Then, slightly smiling, I fainted.


	2. Some News

**To all of the fans of this story, I have some news. I will be rewritting the first chapter to make it so Valerie does NOT know (I need it for the plot idea to work) and make it seem more canon-ish. So this story will be receiving updates soon! *claps***


	3. It Worked?

**This is the next chapter! But, you probably could have guessed that. XD**

"What time is it? And why do I feel so weird... And cold?" I asked out loud. My eyes fluttered open to discover that I wasn't on my bed. Or the couch. I was staring at the basement ceiling.

I slowly stood up against the wall for support. I was having the most amazing dream. I went in the portal. I went through with my plan. But then I passed out in the dream, and after that, nothing happened.

Then I realized. It wasn't a dream. I _did_ go through the portal. I went through with my plan. I'm like Danny now...

"Yes!" I yelled out as I looked at my hands. The gloves were the white instead of black. I pulled a lock of my hair out of place and I jumped a little bit when I realized that it was dark blue. It was normally orange. "Now how do I change back?" I asked myself. I heard a loud thud upstairs. Danny was back.

He can't see me in this form! How does he do it? Does he think about his human half? I decided to think about my regular self and looking like myself again. Wouldn't that be the first step?

"Jazz? Where'd you go?" I heard Danny's voice echo upstairs. Dang it. He was looking for me. I concentrated more, and two white rings formed around my waist and swiftly turned me human again.

It worked. My plan worked. Well, I still have to master control. I escaped my thoughts and excitement and walked up the stairs, to the main floor. "I'm in the kitchen." I yelled out to him, as I closed the basement door and sat in a chair. Danny wandered into the room. "Which ghost was it?"

"It was the Box Ghost. Then Valerie attacked me, and I just escaped," He explained, boredly.

"Really?" I asked. That usually took him about ten minutes to ditch Valerie. So, I was out for about ten minutes? I must have healed from the shock pretty quickly... Superhealing will definately be a favorite of mine.

"Well, yeah." He said, looking at me funnily. That was pretty normal with the Ghost Activity around here, along with the fact that Valerie has been hunting him more frequently now that school was out.

I felt my hand go all fuzzy and I quickly hid it under the table. The feeling seemed so strange. It was like my arm didn't exist. That's the only way to describe it. My heart started to beat a bit faster. I'm guessing that it went intangible. I just hope that Danny didn't notice.

"Hey Danny, how exactly does it feel when you go intangible?" I asked him, chuckling a little bit for affect. It sounded a bit cheesy though.

"Well, it feels like I don't exist, but I can still move it. It just feels sort of tingly. Why do you need to know?" He asked me, a bit suspiciously. _This would be a good time to tell him..._ I thought. _No it won't! I'll just wait a little bit longer..._

"I was just wondering." I fibbed. He gave me another strange look then shook it off. I almost sighed in relief. The tingly feeling then went away. "I'm going up to my room to finish up my collage thesis." I told him, then I walked away as swiftly as I could. I began to walk up the steps, but then I didn't feel my feet hitting the steps. I couldn't even move them. I looked down at my feet and groaned. I was sinking through the floor.

I pulled myself up and quickly finished walking up the steps. I went to my bedroom door. _This would be a good time to test control out._ I thought, as I focused on the tingly feeling and charged through the door. I fell down, my foot caught in the door. Literally.

I concentrated on turning it intangible again, and quickly pulled it through. This is gonna take some getting used to.


	4. What Will They Think of Me?

_**Here is the next chapter of Jasmine Spirit. **_

I soon got up off the ground from where I tripped, and sat on my bed to think. When should I tell Danny? Once I get my abilities under control?

I sighed as I turned invisible for a split-second. How was I supposed to control invisibility?

Soon I stood up and headed for my computer. I went on to Danny's Ghost Files that I had downloaded onto my computer, and examined the invisibility folder.

_Invisibility is probably one of the simplest skills. You just focus on not being seen. That's it. It's that easy._

Hmm... I guess I could try that. I focused on not being seen, and I stayed invisible for about half of a minute. I did it. It was awesome! I could turn invisible! Well, for a short period of time anyways. But I could still do it!

Suddenly, a blue whisp came out from my mouth. It was the same thing as Danny's ghost sense. But, Danny would be able to handle it. He has for a while. Besides, if I went now I'd probably get in the way.

As soon as I get control over them, I can go out in public. Well, in my ghost form anyways. But I wonder what Mom and Dad will think of my alter ego once 'she' goes out into public for the first time.

Will they hate me like they hate 'Phantom'? Or will they not care? Or is it something in the middle?

I'm not sure. I'll just have to wait to find out. In the meantime, I need to figure out a way to control them.

I glanced at my hand which just turned intangible.

And soon.

_**It's a filler... Well, sort of. She began her self-teaching thingy with the help of the ghost files! That's pretty much it. She still has next-to-no control over them. **_


End file.
